Big Time Troubling Romance
by Flyleaf-Punkie
Summary: Make a character to be part of this new story! 4 girls are in a rockband and fall in love with the BTR boys but a horrible accident splits them up! I really hope you make a character.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Troubling Romance (Give me ideas for the title!)

This isn't actually a story but will soon be made into one. The story line is about these 4 girls who make a rock band and move to the Palmwoods when they meet Big Time Rush. Each fall in love with one another until they get split up by a horrible accident. (Just coming up with ideas from the top of my head so give it a chance and hopefully it will all work out!) By the way the first 3 people to make a character will be the main characters but some other characters will be good too and who knows they might become importnant. I just want to make this fair and give everybody a chance! I hope you guys make a character then! Once I get the first 3 I'll start making the story and add in minor characters here and there. The fourth and fifth character will come into the story later and become important and the rest I will try to squeeze in. Thanks guys!

You need this info!

Name:(First, middle, and last name)Anastasia Rose Morelli

Age:(between 15 and 19) 17

Birthday:March 22nd

Personality:smart alik, sarcastic, tough, a bit rude, pushy, yet sweet to her lovers and friends and sisters (has alot of boyfriends from before whom she loves to break their hearts.)

Bio:Loves writing songs, hanging out with her band, recording her songs, reading, wrestling, basketball, and breaking hearts/messing with the preps, oh and playing guitar. (story from past I'm not writing mine tho cus right now I'm too lazy)

Likes:animals, action, violence, heavy metal, meat, and chocolate

Dislikes:snobs and boys who stalk her and try to get her back.

Afraid of:heights

Looks:Black hair with lime green and purple streaks (always in punk pigtails or pulled into a messy bun and sometimes curled oh and staright and jagged)always wears skinny jeans and black clothes or punkish dresses, bright green eyes, pale skin

style:(punk, emo, goth, scene, or metal chick)punk

fave color:purple,black,lime green

Career:singer of band and plays guitar sometimes (of course they're in a band but u can put extras too ^^)

BTR boy:Mine is Carlos but u can pick the others ^^ Sorry Carlos lovers!

I really hope u make a character! Thanks for checking this out!

If this becomes successful I will make a picture of the people and put them on deviantart

Please give me ideas guys! ^^

~Rosie~

PS-Ideas came from BTRfanMegan! She's my bff in person too! Check out her stories!


	2. Big Time Troubling Romance Chapter 1

Big Time Troubling Romance

Chapter 1

I stared out the window at possibly the last glimpse of Seattle, Washington I would ever have again. My older sister looked over at me and grasped my shoulder. I turned around and she smiled at me. Her smiles always cheered me up. I just remembered the day before I was almost scared to leave my home and parents. Annie walked in and told me I was going to pursue my dreams and that nothing should stop me. I looked around and stared at my band. Shauna was staring at a magazine, Breanne was listening to her ipod, and Anika was staring out the window too. I layed my head back and slowly fell asleep. I dreamed that we finally found our drummer and our other guitarist and we were on stage jamming and rocking out and this huge crowd was cheering us on and screaming my name. "Anastasia, Anastasia, Anastasia!" My whole body felt like it was shaking. I snapped awake and saw that Annie was shaking me awake. "Why hello there sleepy head! You slept through the whole trip!" I stretched and yawned. "Yeah I didn't sleep well last night. I was too nervous." "I see. Well come on we better go get our luggage." Annie tugged at me and I reluctantly got up and followed her and the rest of my band. We finally got our luggage and we waited outside the airport for our taxis. We all crowded into the small taxis and threw our luggage into the back. I refused to depart with my guitar so I held it by me the whole way to the Palmwoods. The taxis pulled up to the Palmwoods and we gushed out, eager to finally be able to get out of the crowded space. We grabbed our luggage and literally almost ran to the entrance. We walked into a spacious and beautiful lobby. The only thing not beautiful was the man standing behind the desk. I walked up with my sister and I looked at the name plate. It read ''. He looked over at us and finally put the phone down. "What!" He glared at us. "We have a room that we-" "Name?" My sister looked flustered and frustrated. "Anne Morelli." He looked at his computer and spoke. "Ahh yes, room G-3. Enjoy your stay at the Palmwoods." He waved us away and I glared at him. How rude could someone be! And he was entrusted to manage this place? The world was a crazy place today. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard a loud noise. "GET BACK HERE CARLOS! I WANT MY HAIR GEL BACK!" "NO!" A kid with a helmet was running and looking behind him and then he turned around and ran right into me. I fell to the ground with the helmet kid on top of me. Another boy came into the lobby with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Two other boys followed behind him. I stared up at the kid. I would usually have been engulfed in rage but he was really cute so I could let him off this time. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His whole face flushed and he quickly got up. He looked at me, still on the ground, and trying to sort everything out. "Sorry." He smiled and held out his hand. I garbbed it and he pulled me up. I picked up my precious guitar and stared at him. He was staring at me and he was still holding my hand. He shook his head and said, "Uhhh hi! My name is Carlos Garcia!" He shook my hand and then finally dropped it. "Hi I'm James Diamond!" The boy with the long hair eagerly jumped forward and took my hand and vigorously shook it. He did the same to my band members and when he came to Shauna he stared at her. The brown, short haired guy went over to Anika and started up a conversation with her. I heard him say his name was Logan Mitchell. The brownish-blonde, big eyebrowed kid looked over at Breanne and said, "Would you guys like a tour around the Palmwoods?" "Yeah sure!" Breanne answered. "Oh by the way, my name is Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you all." Kendall said. As the boys showed us around the places of the Palmwoods and giving us the names of the places Carlos walked beside me. He would occasionally bump into me and would blush while saying, "Sorry." "That's fine." I smiled back at him and then he asked, "What room are you renting?" "G-3." He nodded and then asked, "Do you like Captain Crunch?" I giggled and nodded my head. "Awesome!" He stared at the ground and then asked, "Do you like danger and action?" I looked at him puzzled and said, "Do you already know me!" We both laughed lightly. "Do you guys want to come to Rocque Records with us tomorrow?" "Oh I can't believe that even got past me! I love Big Time Rush! You guys are amazing! Oh yeah we can go tomorrow!" "Cool!" He blushed yet again. We all retired up to our rooms and fell asleep, eager to go to Rocque Records the next day.

Please give me ideas and tips! Oh and please review!

~Rosie~


	3. Chapter 2

Big Time Troubling Romance

Chapter 2

I woke up to see Anika sitting on her already made bed, staring out the window. I looked out the window too and saw what she was staring at. She was looking out at a magnificent pool. I whistled a long whistle to show my amazement and Anika turned around with an "Eek!" She looked at me and then sighed. "Oh sorry." We both laughed and she replied, "That's fine. Should we wake up the others?" I nodded my head. We walked into Shauna and Breanne's room and we lightly shook them awake. "What time is it?" Shauna pulled a pillow over her head. "6:00! We have to meet the guys at 7:30!" Shauna and Breanne moaned and got up. We all took turns getting in the shower. After we all got dressed we went to eat breakfast. Annie made us waffles. We all scarfed them down and did our hair and put on our makeup. I had my hair pulled up into a messy bun so that it spiked out at the top. The others wore theirs down like always.

~Anika's POV~

I rushed out before the others and looked around for Logan. He was standing near the other guys but kind of excluded himself from their huddle. I tried to casually walk over but I got so nervous that whenever I was about 2 feet away from him I tripped and he caught me in his arms. My face felt like it was burning. We stood there for a minute with his arms still around me until I finally said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" I wanted to turn away and run but for some reason I stayed. He smiled and my heart melted. Why did he have to be so cute? I wondered to myself. "That's fine. It's not everyday that a pretty girl falls for me." I couldn't stand it any longer. I was in love with him. He put his arm around me and we walked towards the group.

~Carlos' POV~

Where was she! I even brought Fruit Smackers today to share with her! Ah ha! I see her! Anastasia looked over at me and flashed a smile. Even though her smile was sweet it was also dangerous looking as if she was telling me, 'Don't make me mad or else.' I was drawn closer to her every second. I hoped she didn't have a boyfriend.

~Shauna's POV~

Oh James you are so gorgeous...I stared at him dreamily. He turned around and smiled at me. I waved and he waved back. Then he walked over to me. "And how are you this morning, Gothic Princess?" Ok so maybe he had some weird pick up lines but he made my heart skip a beat just by looking at me.

~Breanne's POV~

I walked over to Kendall and motioned for him to come outside with me. He followed me out to the pool and I stared at him. "Yes?" He asked sweetly. I sighed and took a deep breath. I could do this! "So...ummm...Kendall... I was wondering...if you..." "If I would what?" "Wanted to go out with me!" His face turned the color of a tomato. Oh no what did I do? He's probably going to say no...Oh what did I do? "Ok sure!" He smiled at me and grabbed my hands. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wouldn't let him get away though I grabbed him and locked lips with him. He put his arms around my waist and then we broke apart and headed back inside.

~Anastasia's POV~

We walked outside and we were going to take a couple limos so we could have a one on one time with the guys. I was phsyced until I saw a similar black haired kid with huge bangs and the tips were lime green. I rushed over to him and I could feel the stares from behind me. The head looked up. Just as I suspected. It was Ryan, my ex-boyfriend. "Ryan what are you doing here?" I demanded. "Anastasia, I'm sorry! I love you! I messed up big time!" Before I could insult him he grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him off of me and was about to punch him when I heard, "SHE'S MINE!" I turned around and saw Carlos running towards us. He ran right into Ryan, tackling him to the ground. He pulled up Ryan and punched him in the face! I cheered, "Go Carlos!" Finally I got ahold of myself and stepped in between the fight. "You know what! Lets let Anastasia pick who she likes better!" Ryan wiped blood from his nose. "You mean I didn't get a say in this anyways!" I almost screamed out! They ignored me and Carlos said, "Fine!" They both looked at me expactantly. Seriously people! I couldn't always make everyone happy! Ryan was a freakin stalker and he kissed me for no reason. I walked over to Carlos and tugged at his sleeve to come with me. Ryan turned away and left. Carlos and I kept brushing against eachother and then he grabbed my hand, firmly. I actually didn't pull my hand away either. I loved him. We all got into seperate limos. It was me and Carlos, Anika and Logan, Shauna and James, and Breanne and Kendall. Me and Carlos sat by eachother holding hands and staring at eachother. "Do you like hockey and helmets!" Carlos asked shyly. "You bet!" He stared at me and he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We didn't even realize the door open. "Why hello there Mr. and !" Everyone giggled at Anika's joke. "Cut it out you guys!" I smiled at them and gave Anika a playful punch on the arm. She did the same to me. We all walked into the recording company as I got a text from Annie. I read it and smiled. "Hey guys guess what!" "What everyone replied in unision!" I smiled and screamed, "WE GOT A RECORDING CONTRACT AT ROCQUE RECORDS!" Everyone jumped up and down screaming! Suddenly we heard a boisterous voice. "Dogs! Bring the Doggettes up here! NOW!" Carlos grabbed my hand and almost drug me up the steps. Kendall and Breanne walked up, holding hands, and the other 4 just walked slowly and chatted with one another. Carlos busted the doors open as I almost fell behind him from running so fast. "Wow that was fast!" A young woman said looking down at her watch. "My name's Kelly Wainwright! Nice to meet you!" No one noticed our hands except for the big man. "What is all this!" He asked. "We're dating! She's my girlfriend!" Carlos blurted out, just as the others made it up the steps. Carlos pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and then the big man shook his head! "Are you Anastasia Morelli?" I nodded my head. "Did you get my letter?" "My sister texted me about it." My voice rose with excitement. "Well then, I'm Gustavo Rocque. I guess now you and the Dogs can come together. Got it Dogettes?" He stared at the rest of our band. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Good! Now first I want to hear a song by the Dogettes." I stared at the band. "We haven't really wrote any professional songs yet..." We had made little songs here and there but never real big ones. "Then just sing a song from another band." Me and my friends huddled and we decided to sing 'I'm So Sick' by Flyleaf. I could scream, luckily, and all in all I thought the song sounded ok. Gustavo nodded his head. "Dogs! You!" They boys all ran into the small recording room and sang 'Til I forget about you.' I smiled to Carlos and he smiled back. They finished their song and ran out. Gustavo shook his head disapprovingly. "What!" I yelled. All the attention turned to me. "They were amazing!" "They were horrible!" Gustavo yelled back. "AMAZING!" "HORRIBLE!" "AMAZING!" "HORRIBLE!" Me and Gustavo were face to face. We both stood there glaring at eachother and then we both nodded our heads and smiled. "Your right they were...ok...but if I tell them that, then they'll be spoiled dogs and not GUSTAVO'S DOGS!" I could get used to working with him. I nodded and after a couple hours of practicing we all left. Carlos and I sat next to eachother. I leaned my head on him and he wrapped me up in his arms. "How about we go to the pool then?" "Sounds good to me." I looked up at him and saw his face light up. "I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and dug out two packs of Fruit Smackers. I loved them and even more I loved him. How did he know me so well already? "Wow I love Fruit Smackers!" He gave me a pack and I ate them slowly and then he ate his. Then I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and we stayed that way until we got back to the Palmwoods.


End file.
